Love Unconditionally: Additional Update
by goodgalriri
Summary: [Updated!] Future Plan
1. Chapter 1

**Headnote:** Bagian ini sengaja aku buat terpisah dan gak disempilin sebagai A/N di epilog karena lumayan panjang. Ini bukan sekuel, jadi silahkan _close page_ kalau tidak minat untuk membacanya.

* * *

 **Love Unconditionally: Additional Update**

goodgalriri

* * *

 **\- Behind The Story -**

* * *

 _Firstly,_ mau ngucapin selamat bagi yang sudah berhasil memecahkan sandi morse 'epilog soon' di final chapter *applause* udah biasa dikodein ya? Pfft. Di chapter 24 itu aku sengaja gak ngasih author's note karena pengen tau reaksi readers gimana.

Ingin menanggapi review readers yang kecewa karena LU gak happy ending. Maaf sebelumnya karena aku merasa sama sekali tidak pernah menjanjikan LU akan berakhir bahagia. Bahkan di beberapa chapter sebelumnya aku sudah memberi peringatan 'nikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka karena segala sesuatu bisa terjadi', boleh di cek peringatan pertama di chapter 20 yang diupdate pada 26 Agustus 2015. Readers lama LU mungkin paham dan percaya. Aku juga sudah ngasih _hint_ melalui update ig dan dp bbm tentang ending LU yang akan berakhir seperti apa. Mengenai _memory loss_ yang Chanyeol alami, aku sudah mencari tahu berbagai jenis amnesia dan yang paling cocok untuk jalan cerita LU adalah ya retrograde.

Ini juga berkaitan sama beberapa reviewers yang beranggapan ending LU mengikuti ff lain. Aku dengan sangat keras membantah anggapan tersebut karena ending LU sudah aku rencanakan berbulan-bulan sebelumnya, bahkan sebelum aku ngasih peringatan di chapter 20 _which means_ Chanyeol yang amnesia itu memang sudah aku putuskan sebagai akhir cerita hampir kurang lebih 7 bulan yang lalu. Aku gak maksa kalian untuk percaya, yang jelas aku sudah menyampaikan kebenarannya.

Ada readers yang salah memahami subjudul Chapter 24; 'Happen Ending' yang aku ambil dari lagu Epik High di album Shoebox dengan judul yang sama. 'Happen Ending' tidak sama artinya dengan 'happy ending', itu semacam permainan kata Tablo dkk. Ada berbagai macam versi mengenai perbedaannya, kalau minat bisa cari tahu sendiri. Alasan kenapa aku pakai subjudul itu karena lagu tersebut menceritakan perpisahan sebagai akhir kisah cinta sepasang kekasih, gak jauh beda sama LU ya walaupun alasan perpisahannya berbeda. Semoga kesalahpahaman readers terselesaikan.

Setelah ending dan epilog yang seperti itu, berbagai macam reaksi aku terima, baik melalui review, pm, ig maupun bbm. Sebagai penulis yang masih perlu banyak belajar, aku sudah berusaha membuat bahan bacaan yang layak semampuku. Sementara mengenai pendapat pembaca tentang isi cerita, aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya sebagai masukan. Terserah kalian mau bilang LU drama banget, jalan ceritanya mudah ketebak atau apapun, itu adalah hak kalian sebagai readers untuk berkomentar atau mengutarakan kekecewaan. Kalau memang cerita yang aku buat jauh dibawah ekspektasi, tidak berkenan di hati, silahkan tinggalkan dan cari bahan bacaan lain yang lebih baik. Terima kasih juga atas masukannya, akan kucoba perbaiki kedepannya.

Okay, sekarang masuk ke cerita. Fanfic ini aku kasih judul _Love Unconditionally_ atau cinta tanpa syarat dengan alasan karena Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan ke Chanyeol tanpa memandang statusnya sebagai _single parent_ beranak dua yang berarti Chanyeol pernah memiliki hubungan di masa lalunya. Juga berkaitan sama Chanyeol yang lagi kena retrograde, bagaimanapun kondisinya, Baekhyun akan menerima Chanyeol apa adanya walaupun mereka saat ini harus terpisah karena keadaan.

Aku pun sadar ide LU ini emang pasaran, _freakingly rich_ _good looking man_ Chanyeol dipasangin sama _simply modest_ Baekhyun, makanya aku bikin tokoh OC yang memiliki peran lumayan penting yaitu Chanlie dan Hyechan supaya bikin cerita ini sedikit beda dari yang lain. Aku juga masukin crack pair (KrisHan) karena selain Chanbaek, Krishan adalah pairing favorit aku meski akhirnya ada beberapa readers yang nanyain kenapa aku gak pake official pairing.

Pihak yang berperan sebagai _third wheel_ di LU ada Seohyun dan Kangjoon. Aku bukan _hater_ Seohyun atau sejenisnya tapi gatau kenapa pengen aja milih dia, padahal Seohyun kelihatannya kalem, gak ada muka antagonis sama sekali. Ada juga readers yang nanyain Sehun kenapa munculnya cuma sekilas. _Well,_ aku belum bisa jawab, nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri. Tadinya aku hampir milih Daehyun atas saran Yu ( **flameshine** ), tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aku pake member exo lagi aja, sayang Sehun nganggur karena Lulu-nya udah dipasangin sama Yifan.

Segitu aja untuk Behind The Story, kalau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan review atau pm.

* * *

 **\- Readers Appreciation -**

* * *

Dengan segala kekurangan LU baik dari segi cerita, penulisan dan lain sebagainya, aku senang karena masih ada yang bersedia menghargai fanfic yang kubuat dengan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca, baik melalui fav, follow ataupun review. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti fanfic Love Unconditionally dari awal publish Chapter 1 (6 Februari 2015) sampai Epilog (19 Maret 2016), terima kasih bagi yang mau stay dan mendukung sampai akhir meski waktu itu sempet dikerjain pas April Mop bilang LU mau _discontinued_ wkwk. Juga buat readers yang selalu meninggalkan review di setiap chapter. Sekali lagi, LU gak akan bisa sampai disini tanpa adanya kalian yang mengapresiasi hasil karya abal ini, maaf kalau akhirnya mengecewakan dan gak bisa ngasih apa-apa sebagai balasan.

Berikut ini adalah nama-nama kalian yang sudah disusun berdasarkan abjad:

 **0-9**

0627, 1004baekie, 1228149400, 2204, 6104, 61antbaby, 99, 00kris, 11270605

 **A**

Abella, abchanbaek, Absolute Dwarf, achimesuki, AFathi07, ARV CBS, ASKvirus1001, ASuzyyy, Adcprk, Adhe721, abc, AeriChannie, Agneshinzzy926, Ahn Sunyoung, Ajrielia687, Akishi Aki, Alethea han, AlshaSyifa, AmaraZhoumimi, AnggyeEXOnBTS, Anniputamei, Annisa722, AprilianyArdeta, Aracy27, AuliaLiaChan, AuliaRaj1, Aura626, Aurora714, Ayasrn, AyuEun, Ayumi-Chan18, acemino24, adellazhang, adenovxxx, afnia2495, aifid, ainblingbling, aismamangkona, ai, akaindhe, akasyaka aeri, alfianisheila, alitomondh, allika azallika, along9, amelia fitria, amellia9923, amibaekyeol461, anaknya cabe, andirizka13, anggraini exo12, annie chengminnie, antimainstreamn, answerxxxx, araaassi, artichan, artiosh, ARPW, atikasepti1, atirahseptiani64, attiwijayya, avissayff, ayu fatma1781, ayuarlita18, ayuayuyua, ayxlee, azurradeva, Alfiriziq, Alyanida805, amanda park, Aprilia00, Arachanie99, AuliaPutri14, aiyanijaya, Alethea han, alice diejungs88, amandaerate, aminion, angelaalay, Arum, arumsilvia12, asdf, arvita kim, asmaul K, Asmaul khusna, Asmaul, ayudesy1222, aloha, Anabelle, another wu, autumn hunna, ayu18cbs, AZZa, azzahraqubais, azzprynk, alin, AeriBee, Anak chanbaek, apple, abcd, alv, AuifyRuhta, adiknya ceyebaek, alvien vhiena, Anjanimahardika, ay, ayumahefa, alybee92, ArkunaKim, ayudyaningt, auliagustina01.

 **B**

B-Lady, Babby Byunie, BaekkiPark, byun, baekhyun, baekbaek, baekboo, baekchan98, baek gugug, Baekbutty, baekichu, baekhaan, bapexo, baerrychan, baek, bebek, baekkii, baekkie97, BLUEFIRE0805, BLightyeolz, BYeol56, Babby Byunie, BabyBabyXOXO, babybaekki, BabyByunie, BabyHwanXO, baek, baekbee, BaekkiChannie, Baekkiechuu, Baekkiepyon, Baeks06, Baekwhite, Baka Kiranss, Bambaya, Banana Sehun, Bee Noona, BellaKyungSoo, BellBaek, bglxy, Bidaraa, Bitjgurl, Black Kim, Blacknacho, BubbleBlack13, Byun-A, Byun220, Byun905, ByunBaekheeyun, ByunBee, ByunSiblings96, ByunViBaek, Byunee, Byun ye na, babybeebyun, babyzelove, baekbymilkychan, baekTabyun, baekbaekhun, baekingb, baeksn, baekyeolly, baekyeolhardshipper, baelight, baeqtpie, baex, bananona, bastardbaekyeol, bbaekhyuni06, bbaekye0l, bbcskl, bbkhyn, bbyun40, beaberlian, beagle6104, bebekJail, beenoona, bella bdbebell, begyons, bellaajeng21, bellasung21, bichan18, biggirldiary, bintangs angel, binyoung, blueperfect09, buluketekBaekhyun, bunnyirene, byeon65, byun, byun963, byunbacon119, byunbacot, byunbaek92, byunbaekqq, byunchanbaek, byunchanyeol, byunnie, byunkkaebb, byun septi, byunspark, BEDEBAH KECIL, Baekkichan, BaekkiChannie, Bap3arls, BeautyFox0717, Beeya, Beleng Kim, BiEl025, BluKitten, BubbleBlack13, Byun shaki, baekchu, BaekhyaniiYa's, baekhyeolo, baekhyunee bc, baexian ree, bbaeksong92, bbangg92, bbhyun6, bbyhan, bebe fujo, bonggogi, bubblexxooo, bumxblue, babybyun77, baekhyun56, biezzle, bininya luhan, byul, byun bacon, byun chanyeol, byundinda, byunnie rizuchan, byunbekky, byunpark614, byun tari hyun, byunbaebybaechu, bb, bebekyun, byunzelnut, bbhxxpcy, Byeolisa, bebekcekcek, byuntaebaek, babyce, BabyLuSsan, Bubbletea947.

 **C**

Cabe, cb, CB Rala, CBHayAya, cbchanbaek, cbhyera, cbshp, cbshipper, cca, CandleLight0506, ChanBaekIn, CandyChan Uzumaki, Ch-channie4ever, chanchan, Channie, chanichen, CB, chanbaekjang, Ch4nbaekcum, Ch4nb43k6104, chan, chan2, chanbaek, ChanBaek22, ChanBaek56, ChanBaek61, ChanBaek98, chanbaekboo, chanbaeklatte, ChanBaekLuv, ChanHunBaek, ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni, chanbaekhee, Chanbaekhunlove, chanchanwang, chanforbaek, ChanMija, Chanshin08, Chanxorat, cheonsa92, Cheryn Byun, ChoiHyoSoo, Choco Cheonsa, CutRabiatul, caecaa, canyoal, carlyjay, cbhh hardship, ch4nbaekcum1, chanailu06,Chanbaekkkkk, chanbaekish, chanluvx, chanbaeky, chanbaekship, chanbaeqiss, chankybaek, chanluvx, chanmeeh, chanta614, chanyeori, chanzhr, chazaurel, chenbanana, chenma, chika love baby baekhyun, cho eun hyun, cho fikyu, cho cheonsa88, choi96, choisbaby, cici fu, CikByun, cindy elbahany, cl, clarinnX, classyfxed, clexx, clouds, cloverchan3, coffeeandmusic, cola baekk, C2light, CBHHS, CBS92, Chanbaek461,Chanbaek4rever 3, Chanyeolbae, Cheryn Byun, ChikaDo, CupcakesStories, CutRabiatul, cassiewol, cclaracys, ceszyy, ch4nback, CHANBAEK FOREVER, chanbaek1, chanbaekiller, chanbaeksf, ChanbaekShipper, Chanbaek6104, chanbyun0506, chanye00l, chanyeollie, chanyeollie61, cheonsa88, Chiisai, chocokyu, Chocolatera, choi chan ni, cintia, clouds6104, Cussons Baekby, crimsonRED96, Crybee, ccdtksexoot12, Caramelly Hunnie, Chanbaekisreal, chanchan, CBHS-KHS, ceyecynthia, Chanbaekhunhan, ChanBMine, chan2792, claidelun, cuy, cuy92, Cactus93, chanyeol oppa, ca, CHANBAEK777, chanbaekaf, cbhs, CHANBAEK SHIPPER, CHANBAEXO, ClrntLu, cbch, Cherry Jung, Choititig8800, chapira dwii, cookieseu, Ceyexolight, ccaptain97.

 **D**

DaeKim, Dandelion99, Danti613, defila ferenza, Delangga, Dhantibaek, Dheacho, DindaRmdnti830, Diyah601, Dobaekbi, darkzyyyx, deankharisma089, deestacia, delugheis, deniraalya1, desikurn11, deveena, devie chaniago 9, dftria, dhitabi, diajunie61, Diaanastari, dianahyorie1, diaz safa, dichanbaek, diffisalma, dindahwang, dinyzahraa, divacaa, dnbnim11, domitilapatrica sarera, dobbiiii, dobi61, dobisogogilove, doctorbaek, dodyoleu, doremifaseul, dorkyeolo, doublesbaby, dreamers girl, drekimi, dyodomyeon, DarkWhite244, deasyfang2, deewildypark, dekaeskajei, desikurn11, desound2112, deva94bubletea, devrina, DinggoChan, divanzaa, dodyo, duckimjongin, dv, dimpleryeong, DisappiontedReaders, dindagita421, deadellalova, DKSxKJI, Dfandra, DewDewTaTaHBs.

 **E**

EXO12LOVE, Edelweis Me, einon, enci, Eka yoon, erry-shi, Ervyanaca, Esyahzkrisho, exol, ExolArmyvpcy, Exoo-klm, eapriliane68, earthlings88, eldana reza2, elsnagapirang, elswu, endahramadhani6, ester sara 5, estyn48, exindira, exoghotic, exolove6112, exolulu, edifa, eenychanpeceye, etrisna1013, EunBi, EunByul, Evifishy, evita mukti 7, exobbabe, EXODUS CB, exojr, exolafh, EXOLOVESTEPHI, echanbaek69, exohunhanexo, ExoL123, Eva477, exoindridwiyanti12, elfiliebe, exand27, Eoeoyeol, ebibaek, EniKim.

 **F**

Fa, fabchan, Fani, Fairoza, faxxi61, Feifeichan, Fione Maple, Firda473, fishyelf, Fitri MY, Fitria446, Flowerinyou, Frozen Peony, Fujiwaracha, fafandaa, fakkpark, famehyunbaek, fangirlll95, Fay, fayfanqin, fergygyta, firantieka, fire0708, firechanlightbaek, Fishy1398, fishyelfxoxo, flamebaek, flameshine, flamethelight, frostzen, fvirliani, fxjnriw, fxtrasknh-cb, FireLight69, Fitria446, Fujohardcore24, FunGunRun, fairylatte, fania sandrina, firda hani, firdazzy, flytokris, fujoness, fwxing, Fransisca835, fardherin fardherin, friedubu, fancolacolass, femelle roxanne, FRMeilinda.

 **G**

Gianty581, GreenLeaves614, Gui'sDark, galaxyfrisca, gotme, greantee, greentoe, gusajeu, gweboon, gisel, Gitta2205, guess, GreenAradirachta, GreenteaLatte16, giaswi, gigles61, gloriadelafenni, GRANAT, guest15, gugy25, all Guest(s)

 **H**

H Luve, Hanaquel, Hanbyeol267, HanIchigo, HanHyoWoo, HauManyRara, helenaaaaafela, Hexa Mui319, History27, hnxx, Honeybbh, Horoshimaru, Huang Zi Mei, HunHan-Fever, HwangRere27, Hwang Yumi, HyunShine, Hyunema, han-cheonsa, han soo sun, hannytyas, happy zahra zaky, haraharu947, hastari98, hasyim musthofa 1, hatakehanahungry, hayjj, hazukii hazukii, HimmaGma, helenaaaaafela, hestysofia2611, hldjmsbkr, hosokpie, hraeyaa, huangjitaw, hunlatte, hunnapark, huntothehan, hutami123maharani, hypoixon, hyukhyukhaekyu, hyukmyeolchi, hyunhyun, hyunie young, HUNHANNI794, Hamidah0706, Highsy, Houran Wu, Howaito-Moon, han110213, hennykyumin elf, hoshina imeta, hunbaebae, hyo park, HeeKyuMin91, hggf, hty, hunyeolips, husna, Hwang0203, Hyun, haruharu947, He Who Controls The Light, haphap1661, Hinomiya, hyuneenoona, hipuppy01, hnana

 **I**

IYou, IntanDO, iis sofia97, ikaa1127, indrisaputri, indahrahma, inyeolarms, IrmaPCY61, Istiqomah813, IzzatiraSS, ieznha asmaulhaq, ifhachanchan, ifhafifah17, imcbhs, imeldaaditama0298, imelhyun park, indivpcy, incen marinchen, indaaaaaahhh, indi1004, iroh sajja, issnoona, ividis, Ichaaan, Idinaae Menzel, Ihfaherdiati395, icecream30, imexistbruh, ImZ, Ifaabe, Inisial H.

 **J**

JKris115116, Jilefe48, Jun213FS, Jung NaeRa, Junmen02, Justmine Rewolf, Jyesika68, jangmiyesi, jidatbacon, jieunlicious, jihanbee92, jihansyavira00, jiminie pabo, jongdaelz, JonginDO, jojorb19, julihrc, JungYeonRin, JERAPAH971015, Jiyi Park, Jujunmyeon, JungKimCaca, Junmen02, Jyesika68, jdcchan, ji tao veng, jjangnana, jungfujoshi14, jungsisi, justnyao, Julia306, Juujun B, jonesmalamkamis, jannah, Jang Ha Na, Junita761.

 **K**

Ka Hime Shiseiten, kaisoo31, kanata, KarinNU, KarinNU95, kazerii, Kazuma B'tomat, kenlee1412, Keun Yoon, Kim Dyora, KimJongKai, KimSora94, Kim Zuki, Kimeunyeol, kkamjongiee, Koukei Yumi, Kwon Yeonhee, Kyukyuhanchun, karwurmonica, kat mini 718, key ai, keydee, keywits almightykeyshawolocketsdivakey, khumalasarifitri, kidosmonster, kim21jongdae, kimchanchan11, kimjunheekji, kim kai ussy, kimkyungsoogirl, Kim Mura, kimtaengg, kiway91SL, kkamjjong30, kkamjongyehet, kmel02, knj12, komozaku, kookies24, kurenai 137, kwiyoming, kyubumgirl2, kyung xxx, kyungogi, KehilanganNama, Kim Eun Byul, Kimihange, kimkaa0494, Kimsibling, Kloroplas, kafka six, Kaileidoscope, kaisoobun, Kareninna, kenly27, khamyauchiha23, kiki rizky, kotwentysx, kucingkutelu, kris'sWife, kyeoptafadila, kimhaneul19, Kurniaa286, Kimkey, Kimace, krisna park ziwu, kaichan, Kimsymp, kyunia137, keyjitha shin, Kuchinashi Leu Foucon.

 **L**

Ladypcy, Lala, lagi baper, L-chanLee, L S622, Laila790, Lee Eunin, Lee Hyo Joo, Lee Hyuk Nara, Lee Min Ah, Lee Sena, Lee seohyun, LeeTeeAnh, Lily levia, Limoncillo, lightonyou, littleco, LittelDi, LittleJasmine2, Livia zhao, llalala, lolitasylva23, Love654, LuXiaoLu, Lucky8894, LuckyDeer, Luhanssi, Lune Sonya, ladywufan, lailaexola, laylimaula, lee eun san, leehyukjae72, leeminoznurhayati, libra pw5, liddypark, light195, lingpark, liraamerti, littlepyeong2, lixotic, ljissi, loovyjojong, lovechanbaek09, loupeu, lufialu, LamiKim-chan, LeeKim, Lee TaeRin, Light-B, Luminal Kim, ladiessharinz, lailafaisyanur, lailafaisyanur1, leon, leoon, lesi ananta, levina02,lili, Lilis536, lilly, liuj712, lilua, littlebaekyeol, luhandeerlove, Luna, lustkai, Luv, Lightsaber, LQ, Ls97, Lee Minry, Little baekyeol, lalala, Leehan.

 **M**

Maulina97, machiryu, MbemXiumin, mamaoverdose, meimei, Meilu0407, Meli Channie, memo, Mhrs826, Mireu98, MissXoxo, Misunnie, miss leanna, Mo218, MonicByun06, mamamiaoZumi, mandwa, mariakhr, melindagitaputri0627, melissa luph, memomy, miauhoho1221, mikiminee, milachans, min ah 77736, minhaaa, molly aka syfr17, mongsil, Meiwanda202, MiLLaAnggraeni, minjoo45, Miss Byun, Mizuki Hoshiro, Myllexotic, maamf, melizwufan, midah0593, minbyuliee, miji2cb, Minaaa, moebyansz, monicasasqiaanwar, moonrine, mpiet lee, mufidatul andriani, muthiafarah, mutia park, myparkchan, Maximum, mahamaha, me, my hunhan, maiolibel, Melinda Gita216, MyoungKyuHan, Maritza0929.

 **N**

NameL, NaYeol22, nadiyeah, NAFpcy61, Naning278, Naura1294, NayVoodoo, nev, NiniKkam, Nisha483, NopwillineKaiSoo, needtexotic, nahyukimanki, nana, nayeol, nama saya yana, narsih556, neli amelia, nendenhasanah31, nerinachanbee, newAir, niaaaaa26, Nianoo Byun, nichiienichiie, nidaputriawalia, nikesulliha, nimahnurun, nizzaa, Nouvhiyha hzttao, nurhasanah putri 146, nurulhanifah22, nutnutnut, Nadhefuji, Naernaya, Nanda yusri, NandaYulianda, napi65, nisajae, Nayeolpcy27, Name dbyunie, Name Wu Amanda, Name0ohsehunn, nich, noer takingintluka, nova k, nur991fah, Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l, nyeollie, nurul cynkeomma, Nurul896, Namechanbaek92, Namehye, nunna park huang, NamePUTRI614, No name, nanda, nunna aj, Natashalim13, Nam NamTae, nasya553, Nufanaa.

 **O**

Octa, Octrat, octaviani, ohca, oh chaca, Oh Lana, Oh Luna, Oh Se Naa, oh sehunia, ohagurls, ohandeer, ohluhaen, OhstupidSehun, ohxibye, Onkey Chanbaek, Orielspy, octavianipcy, ohseohse12, okkiaines, omgkpophwh, oppayam, overdyosoo, Ohhunhann, ohh84, ohsytal, ohyarassi, onlyeol, ooctaa, ooh meike, oohsehan94, oppakimochi, orenji88, orenjiyuuyake, overdokai, Oyum632, Octaaerin, oohvia, Oh Titan, Ohyaniiii, oohsehun9407.

 **P**

Panda XOXO, park, park baekkie, Park Beichan, Park Byun, ParkByun04, Park Byun614, parkbyun92, Park Byuna, Park Byunaa, Park Chaehyun, park chanyeol, Park Dobidoo, park etty, ParkHyunHa, parklili, Park Mhyn, Park Millaa, park rischan, Park Yoo Ni, PCY, Pcybaek, pcyms7, Pcywife, pcyxbbh, pembaca, PinkuDeer, Popipu, Prince Changsa, PrincessBlue13151210, Pudding Tubby, pacan92, park28sooyah, parkbaekyoda92, parkbin, parkchan17, parkcilla, parkeunrim, parkeunrinn27, parkhana hana 5, parkhyerijjang, parksookyo afreza, pastelblossom, pcyeol, pearlymint, phantom d'esprit, piepaiz, pinkpurple94, pinkubrush, pjhyn, Pororoitem, potatochanbaek, prbyfanfic, prxxxcy, purnama716, Parkyeonhee, Picybo, pikpikb, pinzame, PurpleCat07, parkxbyun, parkyubi, pcyjodohq, pnovianti69, precious shit, puppyeol, puput, purplecy, putriyssss, pyeon, parkbaexh614, Parkceye2792, pzhafira6104, Park Byun542, PhonixGirl, pandananaa, parkhyobin21, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, pcyosh143.

 **Q**

Qiannie26, Queen ChanBaek, Quint B, queenpekings

 **R**

Rahma966, rain park, RDRD ChanBaek, readeraja, reyshaa, RHLH17, RKKkaebsong511, Rahma993, RarasAsti, Rattt, RealChanSoo1, RealEka0701, Real ParkHana, reihana, Retno660, Retno992, RetnoTyas41, rinatrihandayaniputri, Rinyeol61, Risma668, Rizz, rachel suliss, raeyeolie, rapbyunbh, realasfyn, realbaekhyunne, realbaekhyunne2, redfloat, refika pramesti, rezikaaad, rezztu yutha, rianti104, richanbaek, rien eka sianturi, riexo, rilakkuyeol, rina byun272, Rina972, riskiqhiqy, risrezz, rkyscbs, rtxingchu, ruwettoyo, rylakuma, ryulatte, RismaSbila, Rmsfxxo, Rororose, Rusa Beijing LH7, Ryn695, Raekyungeee, RanjangChanBaek, RedApplee, Ririn Ayu, Ririn Cross, rahmaaa1798, rahmachabikyu, Rasya, rasyidah anwari, rly, rina byun, realchanbaek65, reversew, rilakkuchaan, rizkianita16, Re-Panda68, Rly C JaeKyu, rzhoenaaa, RDMartina, Rafiz Sterna, raissaazaria14, Retno Pratiwi, rapriska, Rahma, rugy2525, ra syaa, reysha, raehoo616, rielbyun, RaInPark, Regita520, raniabanurisya.

 **S**

SanHyunLOL, sabilaaaeri, sabrina meliani, sarah, Sehun's lip, SehunHyurin, Selichious ZeLuS, seogogirl, seulgi, Seruni603, seungriy, SFA30, Shin Chan Hun, ShinHaein61, SNAmaliia, shimasisah, Shin Yong Ra04, Siput Choi, Snakey me, Sniaanggrn, Sohwapark8894, soneo, Soororo, StrawBaekki, Strawbaekberry, Strawberry-ssi, Su Hoo, subby, SuhoXo12, saffhun130, salsaanurul, sangrikim, sanmayy88, sanyakie, scarecrow10, scarletshad1230, schanbaeka, schanbaeka1997, sehun00h, sehunie love, sehunsbitch, seize412, selayexo, selgiokta, seihunct, selgiokta18, sella debby 5, sendulce, seviarebinia, shafira fanny, shelvamoza, sheyy bunny, shinbora, shiozaki yuka, silviaaa, siti muawanah 92, songdara, Sora, snowless, snowy07, Sofiah Latifah, sparklingCHAN, sPARKlingYEOL, sparkyudina, springboynyet, ssanraise, ssonghye, Songhyejin, staDelin, stefanyaja99, stephaniejung22, stephjung, strwbaekrry, stupied xhann, sucyrm, sungkyurry, superBAEKman, superdero69, svtkimmg, sweetink, sweetkookie60, syaiff, SanHyunLOL, Sellin, shining sunshine, Siapa-Saya, Sicantikjung, sakuranatsu90, sabrina, sedarrosantitantri, Sehun Pesek, sehunx, sehurnyeol, sekarbaekhyun, seul gi shin, shfly0702, shinerlight, skyeinnight, SNF, sofiamarwah, soyololalla, Ssyafika, stranana13, strawbaekrry, strwbaekrry, suho kim, Sukam, sunshine, sulaksmiindah, swtypark, syalalalala, Syifa Nurqolbiah, SyiSehun, sparkyu dwi, syifaulias, Sofiah L535, Syifa Mu, sylvia calista, Sophya Wangi, sehn, soshialisasi, shellapcys18, susan dini, spencerleehao, Saki670.

 **T**

Tan, tasyarianisshov, TIMMYPARK, taeminkyu, Taman Coklat, teleportbabies, The Darkness Queen, the byun baek, the secret, Thiiya, Thunderlight21, Titis358, tomatocherry, tttt, Twin Bangtan Boy ARMY, TyaTya614, TyaWuryWK, tat, taengbaozi, teleportbabies, tippachan, tnama605, toatao, tobaekyeol, tyrhyeee, TATI YJ'WK, TKsit, ta, tatatrahmita, Tika, TyaChanyeol20, tzqyaz, Tjabaecute, ttn, taaya66xoxo, tarry24792, thatsoky, Tasha641, ThisIsCacing, Tika Park.

 **U**

Ubannya Sehun, Uchiha Annie, utheeviez61, Uki96, unicorn08, unimaginativepup, uglyshi.

 **V**

VAAirin, Valencia Byun, VENUSXIU6199, Ve, vichan, Vinna614, Vione, Vivinetaria, valkyrie cain 520, vampireacha, vanessa88, veronica puspita 35, victoriakim, vinapasta, vinashiners, vira c chlalu, virakenza, virniania, virra viany, vitCB9, vocaloidy, Vitamin Park, Vitayani765, vitcy, vivalaexo, Vzchanbaek0627, VanyAbigailArmy, Vallenninda694.

 **W**

WUZiHyunKTS, wacoog, Wujoondaemin00, wahdawahed, welcumbaek, whenKmeetK, wildapolaris, windeertale520, with hoya, wu6hun, wuziper, wuziperr, woonrachan, wuyifangurl, wijayanti628, wataeshiwa, Wiwiet, WolfHunAppleLu, wu zimeii, woonara, whey K, Wolfdreu.

 **X**

XXXIFKBUNNY, xxx, xxxbaek, Xopeceye77, xhowjung, XiaoRey61, xiuminbae, xiyumin, xobekhyun, xoxob, xodeer han, xoexoxo520, xoxo, xoxoExo, xoxokiss88, xoxoxoxo, xiawluhan, xobechan56, xslbc'cdtks, xingxingie.

 **Y**

Yechan61, yen, yeol61, Yeshalee, yeollie, Yifanfhie, Yulia Cloud, YuliaaFajriani, Yulyul, Yuyun, Yuyun3424, yehetohorat794, yeojaelfpumpkinspetal, yeolovesbaek, yeolschamber, yjayoxx, yjwkhh, yoyoye, Yooda711, YoungHeeSEHUN94, yanevaara, yeonhiKyu, yhnr12, yoohoo13, yoosushipper729, young, yousee, yshin, yumiyuuki, younlaycious88, Yuanita, yuli, yunatif, yunay, yuriyagami181, yuicho, YGFanmain, yurashi11, yoogeurt.

 **Z**

Zahra492, Zitaotao panda, zae hime, zhitha angel, zytaaaa01, Zahranisa351, zeehasan203, zhafiraa, zyeniyeeenanana.

* * *

Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan, uname yang ada titiknya sengaja diganti dengan spasi. Jika ada yang sudah berpartisipasi tapi unamenya belum tercantum kasih tau segera. Untuk semua 'Guest' semoga di lain waktu mau nyantumin nama ya supaya jelas dan bisa dibedakan.

Special thanks to **Alit** ( **alitsally** ) yang bisa aku percaya untuk minta tolong update, bantu ngasih masukan, semangat, temen _sharing_ , juga secara tidak langsung ngasih ide buat jalan cerita ehehe sukses buat kamu ya Al /wiggling eyebrows/ aku bangga sama kamu :* Juga buat **Pira** ( **_syafiraa** ) atas dukungannya sampe waktu itu dm-in screencap ss LU di ignya, lumayan bgt pir bikin boost up lagi :D

Mohon maaf kalau aku sebagai penulis amatiran masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, maaf atas kekhilafan yang dilakukan baik secara sadar maupun tidak. Basically, I'm beyond grateful for having such amazing and supportive readers as you guys! Thanks for every thought you shared for LU from the very beginning up till now. Let's officially say goodbye to LU /sobs/ Lastly, tons of love I send right away for yall oxoxoxox

 **Hearts, Riri**

March 26th, 2016

.

* * *

P.S: Menanggapi pertanyaan ' **Apakah LU akan ada sekuel?'** akan dijawab pada 31/03/2016

* * *

 **. - - - - / . . . . - / . . . - -**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Future Plan -**

* * *

Halo, umm harusnya ini udah dikasih tau barengan sama Behind The Story & Readers Appreciation, namun ditunda dan niatnya pengen aku jadiin bahan April MOP, tapi sepertinya bakal garing mengingat ada yang salah mengerti maksud update sebelumnya, maka aku percepat jadi malam ini, tanggal 29 Maret. Aku mengerti kalau readers sampe marah-marah dan protes karena ending LU yang belum jelas dan banyak yang masih belum terselesaikan. Maaf sekali lagi kalo ada yang ngerasa digantungin. Baiklah langsung aja, dengan ini aku akan mengonfirmasi kalau 'Love Unconditionally' akan berlanjut ke sekuel dengan judul:

 **Love Faithfully**

yang insya Allah akan diteruskan dari LU, jadi aku gak bikin cerita baru, tinggal judulnya aja yang aku ganti dari LU ke LF. Sebenernya dengan kemunculan Sehun yang sekilas itu sudah menjadi penanda kalo LU bakal ada sekuel karena gak mungkin aku jadiin Sehun sebagai figuran. Mengenai Sehun dapet peran yang seperti apa, bisa dilihat di Love Faithfully (LF). Oh ya aku peringatkan, di LF nanti ceritanya akan drama banget, jadi bagi yang gak suka cerita ala-ala sinetron yang _cringeworthy_ harap jangan dibaca ya. Untuk mulai update LF aku belum bisa pastiin kapan, mian.

Terima kasih atas respon pada update sebelumnya, aku sangat menghargainya. Sampai bertemu di Love Faithfully ;)

 **Heart, Riri.**


End file.
